happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Finger Sliced
Finger Sliced is a fan episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Trigger Apperances *The Kidnapper Plot This episode sets several years before the main storyline of Happy Tree Friends, in the lands of the subarctic. Trigger is seen walking a couple of blocks down the lonely road until a rusty gray van approaches him. The van honked, drawing Trigger's attention. The driver side window rolled down, giving Trigger a full look at the stranger. The stranger asks Trigger to help him find his missing kitten while giving him a flyer. Trigger first feels uneasy before declining the stranger, saying that it's getting dark outside. The driver sigh and thanks him anyways. Feeling uncomfortable about the situation, Trigger starts walks again, pacing up. Then, Trigger hears steps approaching quickly. Curiously, Trigger decided to look behind him and sees the same stranger—that he just talked with—is charging for him. Quickly, Trigger sprints for his life. The chase doesn't last too long as Trigger trips on the crack of the sidewalk, scraping his face up. The kidnapper finally snatches the child, but Trigger tries to defend himself. Trigger tries to kick, bite, and scream before being punched in the face, knocking him out cold. Sometime later, Trigger regain his conscious. Overwhelmed by the intense stress of the situation and excruciating pain he is in, Trigger flips out for the first time. As the kidnapper approaches closer to the child, Trigger roars in rage and rips off the tape in greatest strength. He then lunges forward and knocks down the stranger to the ground but Trigger accidentally slices off part of right index finger from the saw. The chainsaw comes falling down and slices both of the abductors' leg. While the fazed kidnapper stares at his legs, Trigger grabs the knife and charges to the stranger. The perpetrator tries to defend himself, but was too weak and hurt. Trigger stabs his abductor to death while laughing maniacally. Even with the kidnapper being dead, Trigger still continues to slay the body. He drops the knife and grabs the aluminum bat. Trigger constantly strikes the stranger's face to the point of beyond recognition. Eventually, Trigger calms down and feels dazed until he looks at his finger. He was astounded that he is missing a part of his finger. Trigger looks down to see the body and scream at the bloody scene, realizing what he has done. Then, he hears the noise of police siren approaching closer to the property. Deaths #The Kidnapper was stabbed to death by Trigger; his face was repeatedly beaten up beyond recognition with an aluminum bat. Injuries #Over the course of the episode, Trigger has been injured multiple times: his face scraped across the sidewalk, knocked out from a blow, tortured while unconscious (debatable), chipping off his front left tooth and sliced his right index finger off with a chainsaw. #The Kidnapper's legs was both cut off after the chainsaw came falling down. Trivia *This is the first time Trigger flips out based on a fight-or-flight response. **Although, it's very unlikely that Trigger had PTSD at this point. But it is possible that he acquired after the event. *Trigger's chipped tooth and dismembered index finger would be a permanent changes to his appearances. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 45 Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Solo Survivor Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character Category:Juxo's Episodes